This invention relates generally to fuel cells and more particularly to an apparatus having a first chamber containing a hydrogen peroxide solution that is separated from water in a second chamber by a membrane that allows hydrogen ions to pass there through. Hydrogen ions pass through the membrane into the water giving up electrons and an electrical potential exists between a pair of electrodes one of which projects into the hydrogen peroxide and the other into the oxygen. Oxygen molecules released from the hydrogen peroxide collect and are directed into the water in the second chamber. Water is drained from the second chamber and hydrogen peroxide added to and drained from the first chamber as required.
Fuel cells conventionally utilize chemicals such as acids, alcohols, or other carbon based fuels often times in gas form in order to generate hydrogen ions needed for producing an electric current. These require expensive disposal of the byproducts generated from the chemicals. Also they tend to form gases which contaminate the catalytic converters and other environmental protection devices.
Hydrogen peroxide is known to be used in fuel cells but none to applicants knowledge specifically use only hydrogen peroxide in one chamber and only water in the other with such chamber being separated by a membrane pervious to hydrogen ions.
A two compartment fuel cell is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,741 granted Jan. 8, 1985 to Ralph C Struthers. The Struthers reference teaches that in the embodiments of his invention the cathode fuel is either a gas or a liquid; however it is dependent upon boron monoxide gas being generated and consumed as the anode fuel. Boron monoxide would be generated by heating borax or some other salt; however, it would seem that a considerable amount of energy would be required possibly resulting in a net loss of energy. As set forth in FIGS. 9 and 10, energy gained in the fuel cell is used to regenerate the boron monoxide with results which appear to be contradictory to the teachings in FIG. 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,381 granted Nov. 8, 1988 to Daniel Tytgat et al discloses a two compartment fuel cell. The patentee teaches the advantages of using a hydrogen peroxide solution as the fuel as opposed to fuels used in other fuel cells; however, the hydrogen peroxide used as the fuel must be introduced continuously and simultaneously into the anode compartment and cathode compartment. Moreover, the invention appears to require that the pH in both chambers must be controlled.
In the present invention an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide is retained in a first chamber having at least a portion of a wall thereof made of a membrane that separates the hydrogen peroxide from water in a second chamber. The membrane is of a material that allows ions to pass there through whereby hydrogen ions from the hydrogen peroxide pass into the water. The membrane maybe a plastics material, glass, ceramic or other material known for the purpose. Oxygen released from the hydrogen peroxide is directed into the water in the second chamber.
Although hydrogen peroxide contains about half as much hydrogen as methanol, which is reformed to supply many cells, storage, conversion, and elimination of by-products is simpler and less expensive than with the carbon-based fuels. A hydrogen peroxide solution having a concentration of up to 3 percent is fed directly to the first chamber without the catalytic reforming required by alcohols or other carbon based fuel. Also hydrogen peroxide is stored in ordinary vessels at ambient temperature and pressure. No carbon fuel is used and no greenhouse carbon compounds are generated by the apparatus of the present invention. The only adjustment necessary to maintain a study state reaction is to add more hydrogen peroxide solution.
In one embodiment the apparatus of the present invention includes first and second containers providing respectively a first chamber having an effective amount of up to a 3 percent hydrogen peroxide solution deposed therein and a second chamber having water therein. Unlike conventional fuel cells, the instant invention is effective utilizing only the hydrogen peroxide and water. A first electrode extends into the hydrogen peroxide in the first container and a second electrode extends into the water in the second container. Means for removing water from the second container is provided, such as for example a drain plug or overflow. oxygen released from the hydrogen peroxide is directed via a conduit into the water in the second chamber. Means is provided for adding hydrogen peroxide to and removing it from the first chamber as required.
In another preferred embodiment the apparatus is a single container divided by a membrane into two compartments.
More particularly one preferred embodiment of the fuel cell of the present invention comprises a container having a first chamber having a selected quantity of a solution of hydrogen peroxide therein and a second chamber having a selected quantity of water therein. A membrane permeable to hydrogen ions separates the water in the second chamber from the solution of hydrogen peroxide in the first chamber. A first electrode extends into the hydrogen peroxide in the first chamber, and a second electrode extending into the water in the second chamber. Means for collecting oxygen released in the first chamber and returning at least a portion thereof to the water in the second chamber is provided together with means for removing water from the second chamber.
Furthermore, a preferred embodiment provides for a hydrogen oxygen fuel cell including a first container made of a material selectively permeable to hydrogen ions whereby the container providing a first chamber having an effective amount of a hydrogen peroxide solution deposed therein. A first electrode extends into the hydrogen peroxide solution contained in the first container. A second container surrounds the first container providing a second chamber containing a selected quantity of water therein wherein the first container separates the hydrogen peroxide therein from the water in the second container. A second electrode extends into said water in the second container. Means for removing water from the second container are included together with means for collecting oxygen released from the hydrogen peroxide and directing the same into the water in the second container. The electrodes provide an electrical potential connectable to a load external to the containers. An anion resin may be used in electrical communication with the anode to control the reaction.
In a third preferred embodiment, a container comprises a first chamber having a selected quantity of a solution of hydrogen peroxide therein and a second chamber having a selected quantity of water therein. A membrane permeable to hydrogen ions separates the water in the second chamber from the solution of hydrogen peroxide in the first chamber. A first electrode extends into the hydrogen peroxide in the first chamber, and a second electrode extending into the water in the second chamber. Means for collecting oxygen released in the first chamber and returning at least a portion thereof to the water in the second chamber is provided together with means for removing water from the second chamber. A weak acid such as boric acid is added to the anode chamber to increase the supply of H+ ions. The boric oxide ions can be removed by adding an anion membrane or by using a third chamber in electrical communication therewith containing an anionic exchange resin, which may be regenerated periodically with a salt such as sodium chloride and reused.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fuel cell in which both the hydrogen and the oxygen are produced by decomposition of hydrogen peroxide.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuel cell which consumes hydrogen peroxide only, with no other substance required.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fuel cell in which hydrogen and oxygen produced on one side of a membrane are recombined on the other side of the membrane.